T-Rex Earth
T-Rex Earth is an alternate version of T-Rex, hailing from a universe where he evolved from plant matter somehow into a ripoff of the latest Godzilla incarnation. Appearance One of those dinosaur Chia Pet type thingos. History T-Rex: Planet of the Ripoffs T-Rex first appeared in the year 2040, and proved to be the most powerful of the many kaiju terrorizing the human race, because he was better than all of them. Or at least that's what he liked to tell people. T-Rex killed many of the other kaiju because fuck them and proved resistant to all of humanity's attempts to destroy him. After the latest attempt by the humans, Exof, and Gibberishname to defeat T-Rex in 2055 failed, because of course they did, and their ultimate weapon Mecha T-Rex was lost the following year, because giant robots never really work. The Earth Union, basically the UN but bigger, began a desperate evacuation plan to abandon the Earth and relocate to a new planet in the Fetus constellation. 16,000 people were selected by an artificial intelligence named Hal-10,000, to leave the planet aboard two emigration ships in 2058, because that's totally a good idea and won't result in a bunch of people being left behind at all. The humans were also stupid enough to blindly trust an AI. As the second ship, the Not-The-Ark, was preparing to take off, T-Rex appeared over the horizon and shot down a Leaving Ship with his Generic Beam, killing several people, including Protagonist Man's parents. The survivors boarded the ship and the Earth was left behind at the mercy of T-Rex. After 33 years in space, one of the ships, lost contact with the first ship, and the Not-The-Ark was running out of resources to support its inhabitants, now reduced to under 4,000 people, because humans suck at everything. In addition, the ship had been unable to find an inhabitable planet during that time, as Zoo-wee's atmospheric conditions were found to be lethal to humans. T-Rex Earth stands before the obliterated human forces 30,000 years into the future in le movie. The Not-The-Ark uses its hyperdrives to return to Earth, because they finally realized the could do that, but its crew found that over 30,000 years had passed, and that T-Rex was still alive on the planet's surface. Yes. They actually expected him to be dead. Humans are dumb. Protagonist Man proposes a plan to disable T-Rex's asymmetrically permeable shield and inject an EMP Probe inside of him, which he believed would cause T-Rex's body to become overloaded with electromagnetic energy and make him explode. Because all of that totally makes sense. Protagonist Mana accompanied a team to the former Zantawa Forest area of China to carry out his plan, but they were attacked by small flying creatures spawned from T-Rex's cells called Lil' Dudes. The team prepared to evacuate, only to encounter T-Rex himself. Protagonist Man's plan was carried out, and succeeded in destroying T-Rex at the cost of many lives, because it's fucking T-Rex. However, analysis of the carcass revealed that the creature was completely identical to the T-Rex that appeared in 2040, which was impossible given the time that had passed and Godzilla's capacity for evolution, because again, that totally makes sense. Martin Lazzaribelieved believed that this was some kind of offspring formed by T-Rex's cells, similar to the Lil' Guys, and that there could still be more T-Rexes living on the Earth, not counting his shitty variants, which T-Rex had already killed. Protagonist Man was confident they could defeat any other T-Rexes the same way they killed this one, however he and the others were unprepared when their worst fear was realized. Seismic activity was detected in the area, followed by the explosion of a nearby mountain. The original T-Rex, now grown to over 300 meters in height and weighing over 200,000 metric tons, emerged from the smoke and turned his attention to the nearby humans. Protagonist Man ordered everyone to GTFO, but T-Rex destroyed several fleeing Leaving Ships with a super oscillatory wave projected from his mouth. Aka his Generic Beam but fancier and sicenceier. Protagonist Man stupidly tried to distract T-Rex with by yelling that Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters was better than this movie, while the remaining forces tried to escape, but T-Rex swung his tail through the air and produced a powerful shockwave that seemingly wiped out the humans' remaining forces, due to him being pissed, leaving Protagonist trapped under wreckage and swearing that he would get his revenge. Ultimately however, T-Rex did not give a single ounce of a fuck, letting out a big ol' roar that could only mean one thing... "I'm back. Bitches." Abilities * T-Rex Earth can do everything T-Rex can do, but he's more powerful and his abilities have some different explanations and whatnot. * The oscillatory wave thingy. It's exactly like Gomora's, but more powerful. * Similar to Shin T-Rex, T-Rex Earth has a considerable propensity for evolution, but in this case, T-Rex only gets bigger. Weaknesses * EMPs kill the normal-sized T-Rexes. 400 meter T-Rex Earth doesn't give a single fuck tho. Trivia * You thought I was done making fun of unoriginal variants? Nope. * As is obvious, T-Rex Earth is yet another parody of users creating unoriginal variants of their characters, most commonly simply creating equivalents of their character for existing Godzilla variants. This one in particular is based on Archon Earth, a page which pastes the idea of Godzilla Earth onto Archon, much the way the ideas of characters like SpaceGodzilla and Mechagodzilla have been pasted onto the likes of Raptor and Ratzilla. * Naturally, he is also a parody of Godzilla Earth itself, from the name to the abilities to the origin. His history is even copied from Wikizilla.org, with some elements changed out. T-Rex Earth's full-size form is even made 400 meters tall as opposed to Godzilla Earth's 300, to reflect the main universe T-Rex's previous rivalry with his universe's Godzilla and desire to one-up him. * This is the first alternate reality version of T-Rex, as the original version can typically hop around universes for whatever crossover he needs to be in. Category:Kaiju Category:Parody Kaiju Category:Pages relating to T-Rex Category:T-Rex variations Category:Cdrzillafanon's Kaiju Category:Male Category:Plant Kaiju Category:Dinosaurs